Microorganisms such as Sarcina, Sarcina Aurea, Sarcina Flave, Pediococcus, Lactobacillus, wild yeasts, Zymomonous, and others pose significant threat to the integrity of alcoholic beverages such as beer and wine, and non-alcoholic beverages such as soft drinks and fruit juices. The common techniques for preventing growth of such organisms in beverages are well known for use in connection with beverage canning and bottling operations. For example, in the beer industry a variety of measures, are employed, including ultra filtration, pasteurization, and refrigeration.
It would be desirable to prepare alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages in a manner that permits substantial temperature variations without the need for refrigeration or pasteurization. In particular, it would be desirable to preserve unpasteurized or ultra filtered beverages, such as draft beer, without the need for refrigeration.
Further, it would be desirable to preserve beverages in such a way that no artificial substance need be present. Thus, it would be desirable to discover an additive capable of preserving beverages, which additive normally is present in human biochemical cycles. Further, such additive should be nontoxic in effective concentration, and it would be highly desirable if the additive is potentially beneficial even when consumed.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the method of preparing beverages of this invention may comprise the following.